


Rules of Nature

by Casandraelf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cyborgs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, OOC Raiden, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the many rules of nature, one is very much true: Someone, somewhere is getting fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna say this right now: I know very little about Metal Gear beyond what I've researched from the wiki and mostly wrote this because one, I have a thing for Raiden and two, I felt like i had to write some dubcon smut.
> 
> Whether or not I get Raiden's character right, I hope you can at least enjoy it.

Work on dismantling the latest cyber terrorism cell was going surprisingly smoothly for Raiden and the group of anti-terrorist agents he worked with. Among stealth missions, Raiden’s specialty lay in basically tearing apart anything and everything in his way with the high-frequency blade he wielded.

It was those specialties that made him an interesting match for a younger cyborg he had been paired with. While still young by conventional standards she had a lot of experience for her age and an equal amount of potential. With the callsign ‘Savage Wolf,’ it hinted at what one would get with her; that being someone with the fierce loyalty of a wolf combined with the sheer brutality of a cornered animal when it came to combat. Her uniquely designed limbs gave her increased mobility when in a quadrupedal stance, effectively meaning her crawling speed was pretty good. What’s more, if needed, she could sprint in a very lupine manner in order to quickly close gaps.  
  
With Raiden’s ability to shred obstacles effortlessly with his blade and Savage Wolf’s brutal efficiency, not to mention the rest of their team covering other sections of the operation, they were quite the team when paired together.  
  
This of course made the older, more experienced cyborg’s situation all the more complicated. Something he did his damnedest to suppress kept rearing its ugly head as he watched the brunette woman crawl through the vent they were currently making their way through. It was that old, nagging voice in the back of his mind that kept tormenting him, the one conjured by his traumatic past that seemed to have absorbed his id, meaning that The Ripper, as he called it, had developed wants beyond pain and violence.

" _ **C’mon, Jackie-boy, don’t you just want to rip open that suit of hers and fuck her cunt until she screams for you? You and I both know that the new upgrade you got will be perfect for a bitch like her,"**_   The Ripper taunted as Raiden did his best to ignore it. Yes, he did in fact possess an ‘upgrade’ of sorts he could use for…that, but he still couldn’t figure out why exactly it had been installed in the first place. What’s more, even if he wanted to use it on her, for all he knew, Savage Wolf wasn’t into him. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got to the end of the vent as his partner eased herself out, as it meant he no longer had to stare at her shapely rear as she crawled.  
“Need any help, sir?”  
  
He turned to look at the young woman before withdrawing his hand.  
  
“Nah, I got it, Wolf. Thanks,” Raiden replied as he exploited his combat body’s flexibility by pulling himself out of the vent in such a way that it resulted in him more or less doing a sort of back bend out. Wolf watched him, admiring how his synth-muscles rippled as he moved, her eyes wandering to his rear as she idly wondered how exactly it would look and feel like if she were to squeeze it, but most of all, she watched how he lightly touched his body’s groin, making her wonder what exactly compelled him to do it.  
  
“Phantom pain acting up again?”  
  
He turned to look at the young woman after withdrawing his hand.  
  
“Kinda. Guess I’ve just gotten into the habit of checking after a tight squeeze. Don’t want it activating when I don’t need it, after all,” he replied, chuckling a bit. Wolf seemed to understand as she returned the laugh, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
“I wouldn’t really know, not being born with working limbs and all. Still, guess I’d understand it better if I didn’t have my own parts. Anyway, my handler says we’re close.”  
  
Raiden felt the faint neural tingle of her wirelessly linking him to her GPS, which led to his prosthetic eye spotting the trail they were meant to follow as he led the way, Wolf following behind him as she drew her gun just in case.  
  
[“From this point on, if you have something to say, we do it via Codec, alright?”]  
  
She nodded, being careful to add her response right after. She was still getting used to the Codec, so it regularly caught her off-guard whenever it activated. Fortunately, she was getting the hang of it.  
  
[“Understood, sir.”]  
  
However, just as they entered the room, things immediately went haywire due to terrible luck. First, they were immediately assaulted by gunfire. Wolf immediately ducked behind a wall, popping out on occasion to fire back. Raiden, meanwhile, was nowhere near as lucky, since he got hit quite a bit before he managed to get away.  
  
[“Raiden, are you alright? Raiden?!”]  
  
It was when she heard a mad cackle that she knew something was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her partner’s body glow red, his eyes possessing the same malicious glint. Helpless, all she could do was hide as Raiden charged in, slashing up everything in sight before disappearing to parts unknown in the facility.  
  
[“Base, this is Savage Wolf! Raiden’s gone nuts! He just slashed apart an entire room of soldiers and I’ve lost track of him!”]  
  
[“You lost track of him? What happened to set him off?”] Her handler had just replied after a brief moment of hesitation.  
  
[“He was just hit by a ton of shots! He didn’t get to cover before getting blasted several times. The fuck’s going on?!”]  
  
[“This is bad, Wolf. I’ll forward the info to his handlers. You just focus on the mission. Let me know if you run into him, alright?”]  
  
[“Understood. Wolf out.”]  
  
After ending the Codec call and cursing under her breath, she made her way through the hole her partner had carved through the wall, which opened up into a warehouse area. Immediately, she started looking for her target, avoiding the sights of the guards as she made her way towards the back wall. She could see a door with a keypad next to it that was within a few feet of the shipping container she was hiding behind as she prepared for the final rush. Wolf looked around, trying to find her chance to grab a guard to force into giving her the password for the door…only for it to be abruptly kicked open by a figure with a familiar red glow, said figure leaving a glowing light trail behind as it sprinted off.  
  
[“Shit! I think I just saw him!”]  
  
[“Alright Wolf, just stay on his tail and whatever you do, do NOT attack him. His handlers tell me that any sort of pain he suffers will worsen his state right now.”]  
  
[“The fuck’s wrong with him?!”]  
  
As she asked that question, she started following Raiden at a safe distance, but due to the latter’s berserker state, it wasn’t that hard to track him, since he seemed to have started slashing wildly as he dashed through the facility for the extraction point.  
  
[“Right now, that’s not Raiden. That’s Jack the Ripper. Raiden typically calls him ‘The Ripper,’ and he is extremely dangerous. According to his handlers, someone shut down his pain inhibitors in the hopes of either sabotaging our efforts or to ensure maximum devastation to the terrorists. It was a remote access by someone extremely skilled, but we can get them back online. If you find yourself cornered by The Ripper, don’t attack him as you’ll make him even more destructive.”]  
  
[“Then what do I do?!”]  
  
Savage Wolf leapt over a piece of wreckage as she continued to trail the mad cyborg, barely avoiding a piece of shrapnel knocked away from Raiden slicing apart a barricade hiding a terrified soldier.  
  
[“Maybe because Raiden trusts you enough to work with him, The Ripper will pick up on that and not hurt you. Just remember what I said. Keep following him and if he corners you, don’t fight back. He’s heading to the extraction point. If you can, keep me posted-”]  
Wolf winced when she heard static over her Codec, which was completely bizarre. There shouldn‘t be static over the Codec. She soon discovered why when it came back up, as she was surprised by who answered her.  
  
**[“I think that’s enough of that, Wolf.”]**  
  
She hid herself behind a wall as she heard the berserk cyborg’s rampage stop. Her heart raced when she realized that her partner--or whatever the fuck was controlling him at the moment--hacked into her Codec. She could just imagine the chaos ensuing as their handlers attempted to get the situation under control as she tried to stay calm. Either way, she couldn’t get a message out to her handlers due to Raiden, or rather The Ripper, jamming it so no one outside of them could use it.  
  
[“W-who…what are you?”]  
  
She could hear footsteps approaching her location as she awaited his response.  
  
**[“Call me Jack, _sweetie._ If you’re lookin’ for Raiden, he’s not here right now.”]**  
  
She leapt away from the wall just in time to avoid the swings of the cyborg’s blade as her only protection was sliced apart. Remembering what her handler had told her, she did the one thing she could do.  
  
Run.  
  
She somehow managed to avoid the clawed grasp of The Ripper as she made a baseball slide between his legs before she ran for the extraction point, but he was either playing with her or was momentarily surprised, as the next thing she knew, she was harshly pinned against the floor by the much stronger, faster cyborg, his clawed fingertips digging into the rubbery synth-skin covering her arms as he trapped her.  
  
**“Why’re you running away, Wolf? Don’t you wanna play with me a little?”**  
  
She looked back at him, genuinely terrified of this monster wearing her partner’s face and paralyzed with fear as he stared into her eyes, the way small wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes and how his brow furrowed slightly indicating he would be grinning maniacally. Wolf let out a gasp when she felt The Ripper push his claws into her skin more, pain shooting through her system.  
  
**“Well? You gonna answer me?!”**  
  
“F-fucking psycho…what’d you do with Raiden?”  
  
Despite her best attempt at sounding brave, she couldn’t hide the fear in her voice as The Ripper cackled madly.  
  
**“As I said, he’s not here right now. Since I’m here, let’s get to know each other a little, shall we?”**  
  
Savage Wolf gasped as she felt The Ripper withdraw one hand from one of her arms, keeping her restrained as he reached between her legs, pushing his claws against her groin before abruptly pulling them back after touching her mound, still wearing his crazed half-smile.  
  
**“Looks like you’re more organic than I thought. I’m gonna have fun with you, girl,”** he growled as he pulled her back against him before tearing open her tight spandex bodysuit, chuckling as he looked over her shoulder at her breasts before she found herself being pulled into a rough, demanding kiss as the mad cyborg pushed his slick, synth-muscle tongue into her mouth…if it could even be called that due to his lack of a lower lip, as it was more like he was mouthing her lips. Either way, she was suddenly assaulted by the warmth of his organic lip and the cold metal of his lower jaw, her palate overwhelmed by the mixed taste of metal and rubber combined with the slickness of the oral lubricant his body produced in place of saliva.  
  
Even with this clumsy, messy pseudo-kiss, Savage Wolf found herself growing hotter under the rough touch of The Ripper. She was ashamed to admit it, but this was one of her darkest fantasies. She could tell that he was enjoying it as much as she was, since she could feel the older cyborg grind against her.  
  
_"I bet our handlers can see our brains lighting up like crazy,"_ she thought dimly as he pulled back as abruptly as he had kissed her, nipping and biting her shoulder while roughly massaging her breasts, the initial love bite causing her to let out a choked gasp as everything tensed up, a sensation The Ripper clearly loved.  
  
**[“Horny little bitch, aren’t you? You ain’t fightin’ back in the slightest, plus I can feel your cunt leakin’ on me! You really want me, don’t ya?”]**  
  
Even as he teased her breasts, The Ripper could not resist taunting her through the Codec as he continued to torment her body, his mouth occupied by leaving hickey-like marks on her skin while groping her chest. Wolf could only endure his torment as The Ripper continued to leave bruises on her neck and what little of her organic shoulder he could get to.  
  
**[“You didn’t fuckin’ answer me!”]** He barked, squeezing her breasts as he made her cry out.  
  
“Y-yes…I-I do want you…”  
  
Another mad laugh, then the cyborg slowly worked his way down to her pelvis, effortlessly destroying the fabric covering her pussy before spreading her netherlips wide, looking over her shoulder to see the moisture gleam on his fingertips.  
  
**“Holy shit…you really ARE enjoying this, huh? Fuckin’ pervert,”** he taunted before plunging his fingers inside, scissoring them inside her as the cold from his metallic fingers shot through her body, overwhelmed by a mixture of pain and pleasure as he left small scratches on her skin while sending pulsing vibrations through his thumb as he pressed it against her clit, making her cry out again.  
  
**[“Yeah, that’s right…scream for me, bitch. You love this, huh?”]**  
  
All Savage Wolf could do was writhe and moan as The Ripper tortured her, pinching and rolling her clit around in his fingertips as he continued to finger-fuck, the vibrations from his thumb and then from his fingers pushing her to her limit.  
  
“Sh-shit! I c-can’t-”  
  
She couldn’t finish her sentence as a massive orgasm overwhelmed her, her legs shaking violently and her back arching as she wound up squirting, a thin stream of fluid spraying out a few centimeters in front of her as she came.  
Evidently, The Ripper was pleased that he had made her cum so hard, judging by the soft chuckle he allowed himself. Then, he let out a crazed laugh as he looked over the temporarily paralyzed cyborg, her body feeling the full weight of her limbs as she lay against him, panting.  
  
**“You’re not done yet, are you, wolf bitch? If you liked that, then you’re gonna fuckin’ LOVE this!”**  
  
Wolf cried out as she was roughly shoved forward onto her hands and knees, turning her head back over her shoulder as she watched him touch something near his groin, which caused a small cover over it to split down the middle and open with a faint hiss. She could only stare as a gray, glistening rod slid out, a small hole at the tip oozing a clear fluid that could only be lubricant. With a very muffled sound of small mechanisms shifting, it went from being a rounded dildo to something much, much more anatomically correct for a human. Aside from the slick shine of the lube it was oozing, she could tell it was likely coated in something similar to the rubber coating that no doubt wrapped around each individual cable of the synth-muscle making up most of his body. Due to the effects of The Ripper being in control, it possessed an almost paranormal red glow as she stared at it. Only when she saw him wrap his hand around it and stroke it a little did it snap her out of her state of fearful awe.  
  
Evidently, it didn’t just look and act like a regular human cock, but on his end, it must have felt like one, judging by the way his eyes closed and how he let out what had to be a pleased groan as he gave it a few strokes. After releasing it, The Ripper returned his attention to Wolf, chuckling maliciously as he pulled her toward him by her thighs, pressing the head against her pussy entrance.  
  
“Y-you’re really doing this, aren’t you?”  
  
**“Too late to back out now, Wolf,”** he growled as he teased her a little bit with the inevitable penetration she would experience. She watched him, awaiting his next move with an odd cocktail of adrenaline from the fear she felt for this demon and dopamine from the overwhelming arousal of the situation flooding her system. It was when he spoke up again that she was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
**“Now, I just have one more thing I want you to do for me, Savage Wolf.”**  
“A-and what would that be?”  
  
**“I want you to howl for me. Howl like the bitch I know you are,”** he hissed in her ear as he used her ponytail to tilt her head back toward him to ensure she was looking into his eyes as he lightly prodded her entrance. His sudden gentleness set her heart racing again as she tried to stay calm, despite the situation she was in.  
  
“B-but the extraction team-”  
  
**“Fuck the extraction team,”** he growled as his claws dug into her thigh, lightly tugging on her hair. **“Right now, you’re all mine. I want you to scream for me, no matter who’s watching. Right now, you answer to me, bitch. One way or another, you’re gonna howl. You either do it yourself or I’ll _make_ you howl. Got it?”**  
  
“I…yes, I understand.”  
  
She heard him chuckle maliciously as he prodded her entrance again as he released her.  
  
**“Good girl. Now, here’s your reward, bitch.”**  
  
With those words, he pushed inside, the mixture of her fluids combined with the lubricant his cock oozed making it a simple matter for him to enter her. The sudden intrusion made her scream out the instant she felt him bury his full length inside of her, her body abruptly stiffening as the sensation cut off her cry as her legs trembled slightly while his response was just a lustful snarl.  
  
He was far from done, though.  
  
As she instinctively lifted her ass up, she felt The Ripper shift his grip as he focused on fucking her senseless, savoring her cries as he hammered into her.  
  
**“That’s right, howl! Fuckin’ SCREAM for me, you slutty whore! I’ll make damn sure NOBODY other than me can get you off!”**  
  
Her head tilted back as she gasped, her fingers curling and pressing into the floor as The Ripper kept harshly thrusting into her, each thrust forcing a primal growl out of him as he felt her inner walls squeeze around his cock and the heat starting to build in both of them, sweat beading on his brow and shimmering on her skin as she kept letting out small, strangled cries with each hard, deep thrust. As her back arched with an orgasm, she felt The Ripper bury his face into the crook of her neck as he started thrusting harder, growling as he worked on hitting her g-spot over and over again, anything to make her scream harder. It was with his clawed fingertips curling and digging into her thighs that The Ripper finally pushed Savage Wolf over the edge, flooding her with a torrent of lubricant as he came soon after, practically roaring as the cloudy fluid seeped out from around his cock and splattered on the floor beneath them. She could feel him shake as he filled her, his limbs locking him in place as his consciousness slipped, the red glow disappearing.  
  
_"Shit. How the hell am I gonna explain this to Raiden?"_  
  
Needless to say, she didn’t have much time to come up with one as Raiden assumed control, his eyes fluttering open before he looked at her and realized what happened.  
  
“…Wolf, what happene-!”  
  
He pulled out of her almost immediately, hitting the manual override as his cock slid back inside from whence it came, worried when he noticed his partner twitch as he gently turned her around before getting her into a sitting position.  
  
“Wolf, answer me, what happened?”  
  
["Wolf, can you read me? Your vitals were going crazy for a little while there. We couldn’t reach you or Raiden for almost a half hour."]  
  
["Y-yeah. I’m fine. I think The Ripper got what he wanted."]  
  
["What did he want?"]  
  
["I’ll explain on the way back. I think I need to do damage control here. Wolf out."] She told them, cutting the channel and looking at her terrified partner.  
  
“…I think your other self wanted a booty call with me,” she finally said, causing Raiden to stare at her in disbelief as she continued her impromptu debrief. “A-aside from a ruined bodysuit, some holes in the skin for my arms and possibly some soreness later, I’m fine.”  
  
“He didn’t hurt you?”  He asked, getting a simple shake of her head in reply just as their ride arrived.  
~~~~~  
Just as she said, Savage Wolf wasn’t hurt by The Ripper, but she did need a coat to hide her ruined suit. Raiden, on the other hand, felt absolutely horrible as he sulked in the corner of their vehicle. It was only when Wolf approached him that he looked over at her.  
  
“…I’m so sorry, Wolf,” he murmured, talking over her and showing no signs of calming down. It only took a few seconds for her to have enough of it and interrupt his brooding.  
  
“Raiden!”  
  
“Wha-!” he started, only to be interrupted once more by his partner pulling him into a sudden kiss and throwing her arms around his neck. Despite himself, Raiden eventually returned it, albeit tentatively at first. Just as quickly as she had started it, she ended it, blushing hard as she looked at him.  
  
“Raiden…I really didn’t want it to come out like this, but…truth is, I’ve liked you ever since we started going out on missions together. Yeah, I already hear rumors about The Ripper, but I didn’t really believe it until now.”  
  
“He’s never gonna go away, Wolf. He’ll always be haunting the back of my mind.”  
  
“I know…but I don’t mind. I-I don’t think he wants to hurt me…not too much, at least.”  
  
“You think you can tame him or something?”  
  
“No, what I mean is…maybe what he did isn’t all him, is it?” Raiden mused, going silent for a moment before continuing.  
  
“You’re right. It wasn’t all him. Part of it is me. I want you, Wolf. Not just in the way The Ripper wants you, but as something more than that…it’s just that I’m afraid of hurting you.”  
  
Wolf gave him a smile as she touched her forehead to his, petting his cheeks with her thumbs as she quietly sat with him.  
  
“Well, I’m not scared. I’ll be more than happy to help you, Raiden.”  
  
“Wolf…”  
  
“If you’re really that set on making it up to me somehow, I know of a way. It’ll have to wait until we get back to base.”  
  
“You sure?” the older cyborg asked, getting a coy grin from his younger counterpart.  
  
“Sure.” she whispered quietly, pulling him into another, much gentler kiss. A chill ran through her body as she felt him lightly nip her lips as they kissed before she rested her head and arms on his lap. With a content sigh being the last noise of the trip, the battered duo simply enjoyed the silence of the trip and the closeness they could now share for the whole trip back to base.  
  
FIN


End file.
